Rogers County, Oklahoma
Rogers County is a county located in the U.S. state of Oklahoma. As of 2010, the population was 86,905. Its county seat is Claremore . Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 711 square miles (1,843 km²), of which 675 square miles (1,748 km²) is land and 36 square miles (95 km²) (5.13%) is water. Adjacent counties *Nowata County (north) *Craig County (northeast) *Mayes County (east) *Wagoner County (south) *Tulsa County (southwest) *Washington County (northwest) Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 70,641 people, 25,724 households, and 20,090 families residing in the county. The population density was 105 people per square mile (40/km²). There were 27,476 housing units at an average density of 41 per square mile (16/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 79.88% White, 0.72% Black or African American, 12.08% Native American, 0.32% Asian, 0.03% Pacific Islander, 0.56% from other races, and 6.40% from two or more races. 1.83% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 25,724 households out of which 38.40% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 65.60% were married couples living together, 8.90% had a female householder with no husband present, and 21.90% were non-families. 19.00% of all households were made up of individuals and 7.50% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.71 and the average family size was 3.10. In the county, the population was spread out with 28.70% under the age of 18, 7.40% from 18 to 24, 28.60% from 25 to 44, 24.00% from 45 to 64, and 11.30% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 36 years. For every 100 females there were 96.80 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 94.40 males. The median income for a household in the county was $44,471, and the median income for a family was $50,707. Males had a median income of $37,753 versus $24,717 for females. The per capita income for the county was $19,073. About 6.60% of families and 8.60% of the population were below the poverty line, including 10.50% of those under age 18 and 10.80% of those age 65 or over. Cities and towns NRHP sites The followings sites in Rogers County are listed on the National Register of Historic Places: * I.W.W. Beck Building, Oologah * The Belvidere, Claremore * Chelsea Motel, Chelsea * Claremore Auto Dealership, Claremore * Eastern University Preparatory School, Claremore * Ed Galloway's Totem Pole Park, Foyil * Hanes Home, Sageeyah * Hogue House, Chelsea * Mendenhall's Bath House, Claremore * Maurice Meyer Barracks, Claremore * Oologah Bank, Oologah * Oologah Pump, Oologah * Pryor Creek Bridge, Chelsea * Will Rogers Birthplace, Oologah * Will Rogers Hotel, Claremore * Verdigris Club Lodge, Catoosa References External links *Rogers County Government's website *Rogers County Genealogy page Category:Counties of Oklahoma Category:Rogers County, Oklahoma Category:Established in 1907 Category:Tulsa Metropolitan Area